Aurea Bennet
Aurea Laila Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the fourth daughter and sixth child of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her siblings are Leah, Olivia, Ava, Aidan, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn Bennet. Campbell is her younger twin brother. She will have the abilities of Aura Manipulation, Aerokinesis and Occlusion. Appearance She will inherit the brunette hair of a lot of her relatives. While she is young, it will be quite light, often turning blonde in summer, but as she ages, it will darken into a round chestnut shade. She will keep her hair short when she's older, although it will always be around shoulder length as a child. Her eyes are a dark brown colour, similar to that of her twin brother, Campbell's. Her skin tone is usuallu quite pale, although she will tan easily and quickly. She will be very fashionable in her taste in clothing, although she will not focus on it, she will always be up to date on the latest trends and fashions. Aurea will be 5ft 9, the same height as Campbell when she stops growing, although she will be much more petite. Abilities Aurea's first ability will be Aura Manipulation, the ability to perceive, read and manipulate the auras of all living things. She will share this ability with her second cousin once removed, Clara Nakamura. Aurea will be able to see glowing auras around all living things including animals and humans. The auras of humans will appear brighter and more colourful than those of animals and plants, and the auras of evolved humans will seem brighter still. She will be able to read these auras to interpret a person's emotions and see the state of their health, and will also be able to see what abilities an evolved human has. She will be able to alter a person's emotions by altering the aura, and will also sometimes heal a person through the aura. Aurea would only be able to change someone's abilities by manipulating their aura when she is augmented. Her second ability will be Aerokinesis, her favourite and most developed ability. This is the ability to create and manipulate air. Aurea will be able to use it both offensively and defensively, as well as in non-combat situations. She can thicken air to form a shield, draw it from people's bodies, or create air currents to carry objects or to allow herself or others fly. Aurea will also be able to force air through people's lung as a form of CPR. She can also manipulate air to carry sound and to create illusions or to hide something, a skill she will master when she turns nine. Aurea will manifest her third ability when she is four, this being the ability of Occlusion, the ability to lock anything, preventing all access to it. With this ability, she will be able to lock or block anything. For example, she could lock a door, window or passageway, making it impossible for any to pass through. She could also lock files so that they would be inaccessible, or even lock information so that it'd be impossible to access in any way. It could also possibly be used to occlude a wall so that it couldn't be phased through, or occlude a room so that no one could teleport into it. The ability can sometimes counter the ability of Access, but sometimes the opposite is true and Access can negate it, depending on the strength of the individual possessing Access in comparison to her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Brothers - Aidan, Everett, Myles, Taylor and Flynn Bennet *Sisters - Leah, Olivia, Ava, Kara, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet *Twin brother - Campbell Bennet Etymology The name Aurea is a modern American name, and has no meaning, but is believed to have the same meaning as the name Aura, which is Latin and French, meaning "Breeze; breathe". This could refer to her first two abilities. Her middle name is Laila which is an Persian name meaning "Dark-haired beauty; night". Aurea does have dark hair. Her surname is also Latin and means "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters